Why don't you love me?
by alexywill22
Summary: XmenFantastic 4 crossover. John regrets his actions the past night and goes over to Johnny to amend his mistakes. Johnny StormHuman Torch, Fantastic 4.Pyro John Allerdyce, The Brotherhood..WARNING: MaleMale. Sexual content. Possible rape subject comes up.


A/N: This is after Roll play and sort of request I did. It's not my first attempt of lash but is the first I'm posting.

Pairing: Johnny Storm(Human Torch, Fantastic 4.)/Pyro (John Allerdyce, The Brotherhood.)

Fandom: Fantastic 4/X-menmoviescrossover.

Summery: John regrets his actions the past night and goes over to Johnny to amend his mistakes. Johnny Storm(Human Torch, Fantastic 4.)/Pyro (John Allerdyce, The Brotherhood.).**WARNING: Male/Male. Sexual content. Possible rape subject comes up**.

**Backround on this:** This takes place on a AU I created in several Rogue/Pyro/Iceman fics I did after their relationship in X2 made me fall for this triangle. Basically, John and Bobby had a sort of atraction thing that when Rogue came into scene became more then just a friendship (Rogue can't touch Bobby but John can so it works for the three of them). But them after John leaves a lost Bobby meets The Human Torch on a mission and the two begin seeing each other (Bobby looked for someone that was as close to John as possible. powers included.) Pyro, who was still spying on his lovers finds this out and seeks Johnny out for revenge. In that story since Johnny is a flame John is able to control his actions. To a certain point. The hotter Johnny burns the easier it is for Pyro to control him. Johnny falls for John, dispite the fact that he hates him and keeps it from Bobby. Eventually John comes clean to Bobby and after a small arguement they all share one night together (This was a one time thing.) And this story takes place somewhere after that. Things are bad between Johnny/Pyro.

**Why don't you love me?**

_Why don't you love me? Why don't you fucking love me?_

John jerked up from his bed abruptly. He was covered in sweat and by the looks of the bed he had been fighting against the sheets. Actually he had been fighting someone else in his mind. It was in a dream, or more obvious, a memory triggered by his guilt, desires and unspoken thoughts. Why was this driving him crazy now? Why was he being tortured so?

Mystique was awake too. She had the stupid ritual of getting up at five in the morning to train. John heard her from his bedroom and cursed the fact that he wasn't alone with his thoughts. He needed time to process this sudden reminder of how it sucked to be him right now. He grabbed a shirt and jeans he had worn the night before from the chair in the corner and hastily put them on. He picked his leather jacket from the pile of clothes on the floor and walked out, not bothering telling Ms. Blue skin where he was going. He didn't really know where anyway.

_I can't be with someone that is willing to kill. You may have your way with me, but you can't ever really have me._

Somehow he made it to the city somewhere around seven or eight. And somehow he found himself walking by his building. Why the hell was he there he didn't know. He fidgeted with his lighter a bit watching the window of his apartment from the entrance of the building. He wondered if he was there. Maybe he was out saving the world. Damn superheroes, always trying to fight the good fight. To fight for the people that fears them. The people that want them dead. Or the mutants at least.

_If you don't feel like I do I'll make you! You will love me! Love me!_

The elevator seemed oddly slow, in spite it being only eight floors up. John leaned on one of the walls avoiding seeing his reflection in the mirror in front of him. The scratch on his cheek was already healing. He traced it with his right hand carefully. Johnny had slipped off his control for a few moments and in his beaten state it was the only harmed he could inflict on Pyro that night. John closed his eyes and remembered.

_The air of the room felt thick as Johnny's groans replaced his protesting grunts. His body, forcefully spread on the floor as Pyro fucked him. Johnny pleaded betweens moans for him to stop, but Pyro only hardened his thrust, hitting Johnny, at least two times on the back with his fist. Johnny moaned and spitted blood from the cut on his lip and reached out with a free hand to grab something but ended up scratching Pyro's face. Johnny kept pleading for it to stop. Pyro didn't care, he lick Johnny's neck and fucked him faster, getting off his, by now, crying pleads. He wanted him to feel like he did. He wanted to be love. He wanted…_

The doors opened loudly. Or John thought they were loud, since they did snap him from his clouded mind. He stepped in the hall and slowly made his way to his door. He stopped at his steps and hid behind a plant. Someone was coming out of his apartment. It was a blonde girl. Susan Storm. Or was it Susan Richards now? The last time John saw her was a few months back in a night he thought he still had everything. He had Rogue, he had Bobby, and more importantly he had Johnny. But then, Rogue and Bobby had decided to deal with their own issues. The great Magneto had, very blatantly, forbidden any further contact with the X-men, so he couldn't work things out with Bobby now. And then Johnny…

"I'm just worried." Sue's voice made John startled. She was about to leave but she was talking to someone at the door. It was Johnny. He still had an injured arm. John gulped and averted his gaze.

"I'm fine, _mom_, now can you please go. The last thing I want is Reed complaining that I'm taking you away from your wedding planning." Johnny's voice said and John swore her heard his smirking grin. He turned back to see Sue rolling her blue eyes at her kid brother and walked out to the elevator. She didn't notice Pyro and then she turned the corner and left. John sighed with relief and looked at the direction of Johnny's door. It was left slightly opened something that made John curious. Maybe he forgot to close it.

_John, pleas stop! Please! Don't do this!_

He was now facing the door, pondering if he should go in. Well, the door _was_ open, so maybe it was a sign of fate. Then again if the door was closed he could just find another way in. He always did. Taking a huge breath he pushed the door completely opened and sort of poked his head in. Johnny was not in sight. He entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. He watched the spot in the living room where it happened. He groaned as he remembered the broken lamp on the floor that caused Johnny's arm to bleed. The sight of that blood was what stopped him.

_Johnny screamed as Pyro gave his final thrust coming completely inside the squirming body underneath him. He collapse on Johnny's back and then saw a blood print of a hand on the carpet. He pulled himself off of what was left of the Human Torch and saw what he did. He back away and bump into the coffee table and fell on the floor. And they both just laid there for what seemed an eternity, shaking and probably wishing that what just happened hadn't as the wind from the opened window waved the curtains in what seemed a sad way..._

John's lighter had fallen from his hand at some point, making him once again step out of his thoughts. He looked around the room for it but didn't see it. He kneeled down and looked under the couch, hoping it had fallen there. "Looking for change?" John shut his eyes in an attempt to see if he developed a transporting power and he could suddenly not be there. It didn't work, so he settled for just standing up and turning to see Johnny. He was leaning against the doorframe of his room, shirtless now and wearing only sweatpants, re-bandaging his right arm.

"No…" John said not quite meeting Johnny's gaze. "I dropped my lighter."

"That's weird. You're usually so attach to that thing." Johnny finished bandaging his arm and made his way to his kitchen/dining room, walking towards the fridge. "Did I ever mention how creepy that was?"

"Several times." John said in a half smile. "But I tend to drown your voice when it gets annoying."

"Yeah, I bet it's real annoying when it's screaming in pain." John fell right into that one and couldn't help but to turn from Johnny, even though he knew Johnny wasn't looking at him. "Maybe it's under the table." Johnny's offered as he came back with a glass of water.

"Right…" John said and kneeled back down. He found that looking for his lighter was the perfect way to avoid Johnny. A saner rout would've been not to come to his apartment in the first place, but Pyro always lived on the edge. He traced his fingers under the table, not really looking with his eyes for it. He was more concentrated in hearing Johnny sit on his arm chair, behind him. He kneeled back up and faced Johnny. The Human torch was looking at John with a cross between wonder and annoyance. A look he had perfected over the course of whatever type of relationship they have. Or was it _had_ now? No. It couldn't be over. "I guess I lost it."

"I'm sure it'll turn up."

"I meant the other night." John once again looked down and decided to sit on the floor. The floor felt good right now. No direct eye contact from down there.

"You mean when you raped me?" It stings more when someone says it out loud. And if that someone is the person you hurt in the first place, you can pretty much say you would feel like the worst piece of shit in the world. "Don't sweat it. It was bound to happen sooner or later." John didn't know what hurt more, the fact that he didn't care of about the incident or the fact that Johnny actually expected Pyro to do what he did.

"I'm sorry…" Apologizing was not what Gods among insects did, but it would probably be a while before John felt like a God around Johnny. He lifted his gaze back to him. Johnny was tracing his left arm on the hairs of his chest. For a longer time than he expected, John focus his stare on that hand. His fingers lingered around his left nipple and wandered down to his navel, slowly approaching the sweats he was wearing. John met Johnny's gaze again and found himself being stared at with what seen to be silent lust. John licked his lip instinctively and tried to look away. But his eyes found themselves once again staring at Johnny's hand that had slid inside his sweatpants and was doing something more than lingering now. John breathed heavily and found himself wanting to get up and jumped him. But after what had happened he was unsure of what he was supposed to do. Johnny arched his head back on the chair as he led out a soft moan. "Johnny… what are you doing?"

"I think that's… kind of obvious." Johnny said with a smirk and then led out another moan. His legs stretched out and were now touching John's legs that were spread on the floor. Johnny was barefoot, and he took advantage of that,grinding his feet on John's leg. John left a silent groan at the contact and found himself growinghard. He had his left hand over his erection and was grinding against the friction in his jeans. Johnny was still looking at him and Pyro was going crazy just watching that stare. Not rushing to kiss those lips only because he didn't think he had that right. Not anymore.

"Johnny…" Pyro arched his head back now, and slid his hand inside his jeans. Johnny slowly slid down on the floor, facing him and started to slide his feet up John's leg, resting it near his crotch. John pushed his hips forward to the contact, continuing to pump hishardness inside his pants. Johnny led another moaned that made Pyro harder, if that was possible. Johnny traced his bandaged hand over his chest, making forms with the beats of sweat, a sight that hypnotized John. Pyro undid his pants with his free hand to aloud more movement and mimicked Johnny by tracing his foot on his crotch. Johnny pushed himself to his contact. John panted slightly as the staring match between then went on. Johnny was breathing hard and was oddly smirking. That just turn Pyro hotter and he began to pump faster, drips of sweat dropping from his face. Johnny gave himself one final thrust and came all over his hand. Pyro continued for a bit and then came in his hand. They both panted for a while and then laughed a bit. John didn't really understand what was going on. "Johnny…" He finally started. "Why… why did you do this?" Johnny stood up and walked to a table that had a small towel on it. He reached for it and wiped his hands cleaned as he walked towards his bedroom, stopping at the doorframe to address Pyro.

"Well, I figured I could just give to you willingly to avoid getting my stuff broken." He said, smirking yet again. John looked down.

"Why don't you love me?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"I never said I didn't I didn't love you." John jerk his head back up.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said." Johnny chuckled. "The thing is I just don't like you very much." Pyro couldn't help but laughed at Johnny's statement. "Now are you coming to bed, you dick?" He invited with a smile and walked in his bedroom. Pyro stood up and followed him.

End.


End file.
